Hard and Soft
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: A collection of everyone's favorite shadamy one-shots written by yours truly that have been revises for better quality reading. [SHADAMY]
1. Author Notes

**Author notes: [Please read since I have a lot to say.]**

**Hello all! Radish here! I just wanted to take the time and thank all of my fans who have stuck with me since the beginning, as well as the newest ones who've recently found my work.**

**The reason I've decided to take all my shadamy work and rewrite them is because not only are they in need of fixing, but because I really don't plan to make anymore shadamy work. It's not that I don't love the pairing, or because I'm leaving. No, I have many ideas but no way to get them written out.**

**If I come up with any new shadamy work I will post it here. But it'll be a rare occasion.**

**Hope you enjoy the revises~!**


	2. Mocha

**Mocha**

**Summary: What happens when a curious Amy Rose, wearing mocha lip gloss, discovers a sleeping Shadow in a park? **

The rustling of paper and plastic colliding against one another along with an upbeat humming could be heard along the wind. Bubble gum colored quills bob up and down with each care free skip the hedgehog girl made along her way. A continuous breeze blows on by wofting locks amongst it making them light weight and fluffy like cotton candy. This grin of content causes the corners of her lips to turn upward. It was such a lovely day~... The perfect mixture of coolness and warmth made this late spring afternoon enjoyable.

As Amy Rose was heading home with many assortments of shopping bags dangling from her skinny arms, crisp meadow green irises spot a park ahead of her stroll. Since it was a nice day, and due to the fact that the city of Station Square could make one claustrophobic, she decides that stopping by this peaceful place would do her some good~ Luckily for the pretty pink female the area looked mostly deserted giving her some tranquility.

Upon being snapped out of her cheerful moment she realizes that her bags were heavier than she had noticed! Spotting a faded and chipped up old park bench, Amy decides to take a seat to let her arms, hands, legs, and feet rest. While making herself cozy in her new seat she decides to try on one of the new lip glosses she bought today. Rustling around amongst the small bags filled with large sums of tissue paper she finds the long little tube. The flavor was mocha, and it was one of her favorites! Digging back into one of the bags once more she pulls out a compact mirror to help her see how she was putting it on.

While she keeps the object open in one hand while applying the gloss on with the other, something black in the background of the mirror catches her eye. When she finishes painting her lips with the flavored gloss, as well as putting the items back in their containers, Amy turns around to look for what the blackness was.

The _what_ actually turned out to be a _who_. Black was the main, but not the only color of the person's pallet. Red was another prominent factor to their fur color. It was in the form of streaks that resigned on their quills, arms, and legs. The hedgehog male was sitting upon the finely cut lawn of the park with his back lying against a tree. His streaked arms draped and crossed over his chest. The ivory patch of the fur, upon his chest was enclosed in his appendages wofting in the cool afternoon breeze. He was in a heavy slumber with a quiet snore emanating from his pointy nose.

_I wonder why he's sleeping here? _She wonders as she kneels down beside the male hedgehog. _Maybe he has no where to go...?_ Sliding her hands underneath her backside, she straightens out the kinks in her skirt before it sits upon her legs that sit upon the ground.

Her eyes are instantly drawn to Shadow's chest that's rising and lowering at a heavy but peaceful pace. _He looks to peaceful... _A sudden flush of pink tinges her cheeks. _So... handsome..._ Hair quills slap the sides of her face when she shakes her head vigorously. _No. NO! This is Shadow you're talking about! He's a brooding anti-socially rude jerk!_ The rose colored female tells herself in hopes to shoo away those affectionate thoughts.

But, sadly, the pink on her cheeks roar into a deep red when emerald eyes move downward towards the darker hedgehog's lips. A gulp catches in her throat. Amy actually wanted to kiss them! _What are you thinking?! Those lips belong to Shadow! But... I wonder what they taste like... NO!_ She finds herself in a self-conscious struggle as she found herself taken over by this new desire.

_Okay..._ A heavy sigh heaves within her chest balancing off mocha lips. _I'll just snag a quick kiss without him knowing then I get the heck out of her!_ With that plan freshly established in her mind, the rose scoots closer to the life form. Rosy cheeks were flaring with a ruby blush, and her heart was racing a mile a minute! Her breath grows heavier every second by how much closer she leaned into him. _Just a quick kiss..._ It took her slowly but Amy's lips would finally made contact as they lightly brush against Shadow's.

Instead of a quick kiss and retreat the crimson stripped male's eyes shot open! And by, did he look utterly shocked as well as angry!

With a yelp escaping from her lips she scurries a few inches away from him. "I... um... well..." Amy tries to come up with an excuse but doesn't have much luck. _What have I gotten myself into...?!_ She knew she was going to have quite a time getting out of this situation.

"What are you doing?!" Shadow yells feeling outraged that someone had the audacity to even come in his bubble let alone touch him. But then there was this other feeling... more like a sensation stirring in his chest... _Why was she kissing me...?!_

Amy Rose wasn't afraid of many things, and with the way Shadow was seething in anger, she was defiantly struck with fear! "I'm so sorry!" She begins to apologize loudly. "I didn't mean for that to happen, but I kept feeling this crazy feeling and I couldn't control myself!" _He's going to think this explanation is crazy!_ By this point her muzzle had deepened into a tomato red!

The excuse didn't help at all. The ebony hedgehog was about to yell once more, but stops when the tip of his tongue tastes something upon the edge of his bottom lip. An expression of confusion comes to his face as he lightly smacks his lips together. The substance tasted sweet with a hint of bitterness. _What is this?_ He asks himself with an index finger brushing across that lip to find a glossy mocha colored substance. Upon finding it ruby red irises then notice the same stuff glistening on Amy's lips. _Hmm... I wonder..._

"I'd better get home! Um, once again, I'm sorry!" But before the rose could get up to leave Shadow yanks her by one of her arms pulling her against him. Their lips meeting on contact! Amy faces roars into a brighter shade of red as her eyes widen in shock by his reaction!

Though he'd never admit it aloud, the kiss felt embarrassing but right to Shadow. Sure enough the same substance that was on his bottom lip was from Amy's. The bitter sweet taste of her lips filled the life form with a light headed delight.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity to them, the two simultaneously pull away to catch their breaths. Crimson eyes gaze deeply into emerald one while a dark chest heaves for air. The eyes he was staring into returned the look as she did the same.

"You've been forgive." Shadow makes it clear to Amy. "But one question Rose."

She jumps at the sudden sound of his voice breaking the silence. "YES?!"

"What are you wearing on your lips?"

Amy's vision lowers to her lips catching a quick shine from her smudged lip gloss. "Oh, you must mean my mocha lip gloss!" _Why is he ask-_

A slight charming smile graces the sable hedgehog's muzzle followed by a small spark running through his eyes. "I'd like to try it again." There was even a bit of seductiveness to his voice.

With a combination of a squeak and squeal yelping from her mouth, the pink hedgehog flails off of the ground, over to her belongings, then out of the park in embarrassment! _Oh my God, HOT!_

Shadow merely chuckles to himself licking his lips. "I said I forgave you, but I didn't say I'd punish you for it Rose." He says aloud to himself before climbing into the tree to sleep some more. The flavoring of mocha still fresh upon his lips.


	3. Acid

**Acid**

**Summary: Because of her I'm not a heartless weapon anymore. SHADAMY [Shadow's POV]**

I've been known as a frigid hearted weapon who belittles anything or anyone striking fear into their lowly hearts. For a while I was a misunderstood creation hated by many, care by few, and rarely took prisoners. Because of harsh pasts, anything, especially love, hardly entered my life. I've feared it plenty of times, but planned to have it more if I could handle experiencing it. Even when I simply kept to myself plotting 'evilly' inside my mind I was still utterly hated! So many times I've watched lowly scum, better known as humanity, gaze upon me with their icy stares judging me as the cover of a book they didn't understand. Being a display of denied respect does get annoying after a while ... I was sick of all this supposed 'humanity' and its idiotic insolence that I came so close to wiping it from the universal map. I was so close to proving that I was as they claimed me to be from all their provoking till... till she entered my world...

Amongst the acidic weeds of the world blossomed a rose who was much more caring and stronger that she had let herself to be see. Once I realized there was more underneath that overly active airhead shell, had I found someone worthy to weaken the barriers I encased myself in. To let my guard down even a little. Yes, there were times she was a hyperactive attention lover, but that was only the surface. Underneath that overactive later was a sweet soul waiting to be given as much love as she put out. Whoever passed up such a chance to get love from her was a fool! One who was the biggest idiot amongst the neanderthals of the world.

The people who actually know me say that I deserve praise for protecting and saving these pathetic souls, even after what they did to me. But the one who deserves it is the one who I've given my heart to. She was the one with the courage to speak such compassionate words to me that gave me heroism to make the decision.

From time to time my little rose freaks out when I fail to show the affections she rightfully deserves. I try to comply, but with the way I was corrupted, I fail to want to embrace what has been bestowed upon me. Showing any affection of love is hard for me but I'll keep trying. And why? Because of her clement heart she was able to bring back to me the forgotten happiness stowed away in my bleeding heart. I kindly obligate whatever I cann to this flower who has reshaped the left over pieces of what was me.

I actually have light in my heart to shine through the blackened abysmol that had engulfed me destroying any happiness I've always wanted.

I love and cherish you more that you can image, and I will follow with you the best I can in our future together...


End file.
